Electromagnetic, sound or light radiation detection systems comprising a plurality of independent sensors are already known. The integration of systems of this type onto mobile platforms requires the management of a substantial number of mechanical, electrical or software interfaces.
Each of the radiations which are of interest requires a dedicated sensor to perform a detection: a camera for light radiation, microphones for sound radiation or antennas for electromagnetic radiation. The use of independent sensors involves a disadvantageous volume and weight in connection with an integration onto a mobile platform such as a vehicle. All of these independent sensors also increase the overall cost of the platform.
The diversity of the systems renders the integration of different products onto the same vehicle particularly complicated, due to either lack of space or compatibility problems.
The use of independent sensors requires a fusion of the information from integrated (summary) information supplied by the sensors. This bottom-up approach does not allow the extraction algorithms of each sensor to interact in order to possibly modify their behavior according to the current activity.